Battle of Men
by Mei Zhen
Summary: (Update!)Hector and Paris enter a competition between kingdoms in Athens, without knowing that what they find there may be like a whack over the head... for Hector, specially. (Hec.Andr.,P.Hel.,Ach.B of course)
1. Hector goes lovesilly!

A/N: I loved the movie, I loved the acting, and I absolutely loved Hector and Andromache. Well... I loved all of it, but there was something about them that just made me smile at so much cuteness. LOL! I mean, look at that (godzilla-big) baby! He was extremely cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! Ahem :D Paris is here a lot, along with other family, and Achilles as well. (Surprising as it might be! :P Welcome to the world of Fic.) On with it, and thanks for reading! ;)  
  
BATTLE OF MEN  
  
''... And it's the last time I remind you that you will be representing Troy in this convention. All young talents from Greece and far away lands have come here and will show their talent. And you, my sons, I hope you will not let me down.'' Priam said, not eyeing his sons.  
  
He was too busy staring at the palace in Athens where they had just arrived. Hector tried to pay attention to him, but he could think of a ton of things that were far more interesting than listening to his father ramble about something he had said twenty thousand times during the journey from Troy to Athens. And Paris... Well, Paris had been asleep for the past half an hour and Priam had still not realised.  
  
''Yes, Father.'' Hector nodded, as he nudged Paris to wake him up. Paris' eyes shot open and he nodded just at the moment when their father turned to look at them. It was a habit they had: when one of them fell asleep during the long speeches, the other one would save his brother's butt just in time. Only most of the time it was Paris who needed some saving.  
  
Priam smiled and nodded at them both, who pretended to pay attention. But even Priam knew that, at some point, they were faking. Hector was in his early twenties, and Paris would have been what, fifteen? Priam knew that at that age they would not listen to their father at all. Actually, he doubted that Paris would listen at all at any point of his life, but that was just Priam's musings.  
  
'' I will talk now with important Lords and Kings from these lands that have come here as well. You are free to go wherever you want, but be sure to be up early tomorrow for the competition.'' With a hug to his children, Priam entered the castle and left his children to themselves.  
  
''Nice... place.'' Paris said, as he eyed a beautiful , red haired young woman who approached the building. She eyed them both as they entered the place at the same time, and with her eyes seemed to almost chop their heads off. Hector recognised her attire, and decided to shut his mouth before he his ass got shot by an arrow. She wore a rather revealing leather top and a short fur skirt. Paris was drawn to her like a fly.  
  
''Paris.'' Hector said, and pointed at what the woman carried in her hand. It was a silver embroidered bow and a sword. Over her right shoulder they were now able to see a tatoo of a haf-moon , that represented goddess Artemis. ''What does that sign tell you?''  
  
''That she is a nocturnal creature.'' Paris said with a playful, wide grin.  
  
''Actually, that she is an Amazon. And that she would chop your head off if you got too near.''  
  
''Yeowch.'' Paris muttered, as Hector lead him into the gardens. The main entrance to the castle had only two ways to go: The living rooms, where the old bags chattered, as Paris used to say, and the gardens, that lead to the sports courts where the young heroes would fight each other, and that acted as a hall to the bigger building where the rooms where.  
  
''Help me find our room.'' Hector said, as he gazed at the huge building.  
  
''I am required somewhere else.'' Paris said, as his head almost twisted around as he gazed at a blonde teen girl that was sitting by a pond in the gardens. As he started to get away, he felt Hector's hand clasp his arm and drag him inside without further reply.  
  
Paris complained as Hector dragged him down the whole damn long corridor, but his brother would not let go, for his own good. The woman Paris had been about to drool over was someone he had seen not too long ago when he went with his father to Sparta.  
  
Helen. That was her name. She was nothing more than a teen, about Paris' age, but she was about to be married to a man that could have been her grandfather when it came to age: Menelaus, a noisy, fat king that would surely be there at the tournament to watch everyone battle, but himself. And of course, his brother Agammenon. Hector knew his father hated him. So he did not have respect for what would be Helen's family whatsoever.  
  
''Hey, Hector.'' Paris started asking as he let himself get dragged. ''If you could win anything in this tournament, what would it be?''  
  
''Probably a brain for you.''  
  
''Ok.'' Paris smirked, as Hector stood with his head titled to the side looking at a door wondering if it would be their room or not. Just how would he know where they had to stay if there were no signs on the doors and noone told them where to go? ''But, really...Come on, there has to be something that-''  
  
Paris was unable to finish his sentence. Because Hector abruptly dropped him and he landed with his ass on the floor. Just as he looked up at his brother to complain about the brisk journey to the floor, he noticed that Hector was staring wide-eyed at something.  
  
The younger prince looked at whatever was there as well and blinked. It was a slender maiden with long chestnut curls that fell over to her waist, and big, deep hazel eyes.She was clad in a soft- looking blue long dress. She had just appeared from around a corridor and she carried a book that she read interested. She barely lifted her gaze up to them as she passed, but after she noticed them she stopped on her tracks and eyed them both.  
  
''Are you the trojan princes? Your rooms are in the next corridor, the second and the third to the left.'' She said with a sligt ambiguous smile that could be taken for kind and polite or... idiocy-forgiving. Paris thought that it was the second one, since they looked rather stupid for a prince - and anyone for that matter- staring like an owl and... sprawled over the floor on his butt.  
  
''Er...yes, thank you.'' Paris managed to say, as he stood off the floor and nudged Hector so that he fell off the trance he seemed to be into. ''We are Paris and Hector.''  
  
''Well then. I am Princess Andromache.'' She said, and with a polite nod and a slight smile, started to leave. ''I will see you later during dinner, don't forget where your rooms are.''  
  
''Oh, we won't.'' Paris said with a grin as Hector seemed to be hypnotized. Once Andromache was out of sight, Paris clicked his fingers in front of Hector. ''Hello? You are the grown up, the responsible one, and you didn't manage a greeting for a princess?''  
  
''Paris...'' Hector started, as be started to be himself again. ''Do that again and I will throw you head first into the sea. And two... I take it back. If I could get anything...''  
  
''Someone like her?''  
  
''No,not someone. Her.'' They started heading to their rooms. ''.....And let's see if we don't get lost. Again.''

Paris sighed and followed his brother down the corridor, shaking his head. Had he just seen his always-in-place brother being knocked-silly at the sight of a woman? It was almost unbelievable. At least for Hector, that was. Actually, Paris thought that he didn't even have time to look at anything with a skirt that wasn't a warrior about to chop his head off- and that wasn't something he'd enjoy, knowing that he could drop dead.

He mused. And wandered. And mused some more. And still... no, it didn't make too much sense to him that he had fallen head over heels for this Andromache. Wait, what did her name mean? 'Battle of Men'.

''Oh my Gods...'' Paris started to mutter as Hector pointed to a room. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

''What? Wrong room again?''Hector asked, and looked at both sides of the corridor.

''Wrong girl...'' He started to say. But Hector never heard it. He was heading to his room with the question that every young man or woman has in his or her mind when they know they will meet the love of their life in a few hours.

What am I going to wear???


	2. Cassandra's future

A/N: I would put a disclaimer but... I think that us all Rabid Fangirls just KNOW that all the hot guys on screen are ours... as long as we don't try to bite off a piece of the cinema screen off in a spasm of, well, rabid- fangirlism. Ahem! Not as if I tried or anything. And I know my best friend is watching me, but she won't contradict me... I hope. Ooops. ( Kuddos to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.) :)  
  
To lateBloomer04: Paris will be here an awful lot, because when it comes to humor, the possibilities with him are endless. ;)  
  
To Aragorn's Girl Arwen: OoOoh thaaaank you. ( I am still blushing for that comment.) And yes, Andromache does really mean 'Battle of Men'. I read it at a site that was called behindthename.com and it said that was the meaning, or something like that. I thought that it just fitted perfectly for the fic. :)  
  
Thanks again for everyone and yesssssssssss the couples RULE! Yay! Oh, and just one more thing. The characters that you may not recognise in this story from TROY are not made up, they were either in the real Illyad (like the amazon girl, who actually came to help Hector- That's why she ruled!) or other greek myth heroes. :) Rant is over, enjoy!  
  
Paris knocked on Hector's door and heard a sound close to a growl that he interpreted as a 'come in' , that was all he usually got whenever his brother was busy. He entered the room already dressed for the dinner that was going to be held with all the other guests.  
  
The young prince thought that he had entered the wrong room. Actually, he was almost sure of it. Because the places where Hector would usually be were tidy and never messy. But this room... looked like a battlefield. Not as if he had ever actually been to one, since Troy rarely had any wars at all, but that was how his brother described them: an entangled mess where you could not distinguish a single body.  
  
And that was true. Because Hector was nowhere in sight. Yeah, the room was big. But just HOW big? Paris wandered, as he looked to the right, then to the left, and took a step closer to the bed that was in the centre of the room. The sheets of the bed where sprawled all over the floor, the decoration upside down, and there was a courtain missing.  
  
Wait! A courtain???  
  
''Hector?'' Paris called, fearing that his brother had eloped and he was on his own.  
  
There was a grunt from under the bed, and Paris started to wander how Hector would have ended down there, since there was nothing close to a logical explanation for anyone... but Paris, of course. He had been kicked down there by the Evil Nymphs of Doom, or the amazon-girl had kicked him in there because she was like wild hunting beats and 'would eat the other half later' , or maybe Hector had cursed inside Apollos' temple– He had done it a few times already...- and now was getting divine punishment... or ...or...or...  
  
Just as Paris was about to do a melodrama, his brother jumped from underneath a blankett. Paris let out a girly scream that even the native americans heard- and there was still a long way until they met anything remotely European, but well...  
  
In Ireland, people heard that scream as well, only not as faint, and they made up a scary story of the banshees that screamed announcing death- that was because a couple of old bags had died because of the heart attack they got from hearing the scream. But you know, legends get bigger and bigger and... anyways, onto the scream- ...I mean, story.  
  
''Hector! What were you doing in there?'' Paris managed to choke out when his face was not so pale anymore.  
  
''I need something to wear... do you think the courtain will do?''  
  
''Uhm... going for the original look? Like, NO.'' Paris snapped. ''Are you out of your mind or something?''  
  
''You were saying?'' Hector asked without looking at him. Paris noticed he was looking outside the window, into the garden. That meant that he would not hear a single word he said, or at least understand it. So he took the chance.  
  
''Hector, I have to confess that it was me who broke that dish back in the summer, and I lost the keys to the Temple of Zeus, and I also messed up with dad's clothing because I wanted to look 'grown up'.''  
  
''Sure, that's great.'' Hector said, obviously off-place.  
  
''See? I knew you were not listening.'' Paris grinned to himself, and Hector suddenly hid from the window. Probably had just been caught staring, Paris thought. ''I will see you downstairs in a moment, brother. Don't be late, you know there is someone you don't want to miss.''  
  
But Hector was still hiding behind the wall looking out the window barely poking his head over the balcony. If photo cameras had been invented, Paris would have yelled ''KODAK MOMENT!!!' and flashed him right there. Shame.  
  
''... and this are Perseus, Odysseus... and another dozen of 'eus'.'' Paris ended up muttering as he introduced several other young men to his brother. Hector nodded, behaved, and acted as if he were not looking for someone in the crowd of young people. Almost.  
  
And that was when Paris bumped into someone... and the whole thing changhed. Paris had tripped over someone that he should have not messed with. His wine had been spillt over someone's cleavage. A wonderful one, Paris thought. And then regretted it when he saw a sword to his throat and everyone staring at him and at the woman.  
  
It was the beautiful red haired woman they had seen as they entered, and now he saw her close... she was even more beautiful, much to his dismay, since he should apologise but all he could do was stare at her curves.  
  
''You little...'' She started to say in a poisoned voice.  
  
''Wait! Wait!'' Came a voice from behind. Hector froze in place before he dragged the woman off the room away from his brother and turned to whoever had just spoken.  
  
There she was. Hector had stared to think that she had been hiding all along, but thanks to his brother who got in all the messes she had showed up. Or maybe she was fashionably late, who knew. There were very few women in that dinner. In fact, Hector counted four: An Itacan lady called Penelope, Helen, the amazon... and Her.  
  
Andromache.  
  
And Hector went silly right there. Yes, even if the amazon was about to turn his brother into a hamburger, he didn't have eyes for anything else that was not the maid clad in white that rushed to them and managed to hold the amazon's hand before it chopped Paris' head... or something that was further down in his anatomy.  
  
''Pentesilea...this is not the time to fight.'' Andromache started saying, as the amazon lowered her weapon slowly and sent Paris the Death Stare (TM). ''Come, I'll help you clean that.'' Andromache smiled, as she disappeared around a corner with the amazon.  
  
''That was close.'' Paris said. When he turned to get what he thought would be his brother's lecture, he saw that Hecor was anywhere but at the party. Completely off, gone, coo-coo. All those words would define it in Paris' mind.  
  
And that's when he decided to come up with the plan. This could not go on like this, he knew it. What would happen if his brother had to sword fight against Andromache and all he did was stare? He eyed someone behind him, a blond, tall man that was called Achilles. And panicked. Even if the fights were not to death, he would get his ass kicked.  
  
If Hector owed Andromache's attention, then he would be forced to fight, even if it was to not make a fool of himself. Mwahahaha, Paris could almost see the love and happiness. All of this made sense in his mind, until he came to the most difficult point: just HOW would he get to talk to the princess?  
  
He hadn't thought of that until now, and mentally kicked himself for it. He needed someone that would be on his side, someone that would be able to become close friends with Andromache and... basically do all the work while Hector's attention was off him so he could get to Helen.  
  
He planned to get her to Troy along with him at some point. Maybe inside the suitcase. Would she fit? Of course Paris' doubts were extremely complicated. But his plan would not fail.NO, his plans for matchmaking never failed. For everything else, they always did. But in matters of love, Paris was the Star, because goddess Aphrodite herself was on his side!  
  
Hector was speaking with Odysseus, Achilles and that beautiful Itacan, Penelope, when a servant came to announce the arrival of someone. He knew straight away who it was, and dragging Paris along with him, they reached the entrance.  
  
Two hooded women entered the room, and uncovered their faces. One of them had deep brown eyes and a dark mane of hair- their graceful cousin Briseis. And by her stood a woman, a bit taller, with deep green eyes and the ivory mane of hair that the brothers also had in a braid.  
  
''Cassandra.'' Hector greeted, and hugged both his cousin and his younger sister. Cassandra had been given the gift of foresight by God Apollo, but when she rejected his advances, she was cursed to see the future but to have no one believe her.  
  
''Are we so late that everyone is staring?'' Cassandra asked.  
  
''A bit more fashionably late and you arrive to breakfast.'' Paris teased.  
  
''I wouldn't have had to keep up with you, since when you are half-zombie you don't complain or chatter.''  
  
''Ouch, Cassandra, that hurt.'' Paris defended himself.  
  
''Don't get me started.'' She smiled, and let Hector take her inside, as Paris accompanied Briseis.  
  
''So, how is everything?'' Briseis asked to his cousins. ''The games start tomorrow, isn't it so?'' She noticed Achilles and that he was deliberately staring at her, and as she went tomato red hid her face from him. Cassandra noticed and stiffled a laugh.  
  
Once they were settled and went back to their own conversations- ot more like... Hector back to observing Andromache from a prudential distance and Briseis hiding from Achilles behind Hector- , Paris lead his sister away from the others.  
  
''I need a favour.''  
  
''My knees start knocking every time you say that.''  
  
''Cassandra, really. Not this time.'' Parisexplained, and pointed to Andromach, pretty near to them. ''I need you to become her friend.''  
  
''Why would that be?''  
  
''Hector went silly because of her.''  
  
Cassandra would have laughed. She would have died to be there and see how that had happened. And now she looked at the princess... the future was clear. She started to tell Paris that Hector could take care of his own affairs when she saw the baby. The family, the closeness- only in a serious manner, not like Paris had imagined.  
  
''What did you say her name was?''  
  
''I didn't.'' Paris titled his head to the side arching an eyebrow.  
  
''I know you didn't, you dumb ass, but tell me!'' A couple of people turned to look at them as Cassandra pinched Paris so that he snapped out of the stupidity-trance.  
  
''Andromache.'' He said, as they lowered their voices again. ''Do you like her?''  
  
After what I have seen, I know I will love her, Cassandra thought, but she just shrugged at Paris. Taking a goblet off his brother's hand, she decided that Andromache was going to be good- and that's why they would all get on so well. 


	3. And the plan starts to work

A/N: It's taken me ages to update.... I know. I want to curl up and sleep, but honor is telling me to update at once and sleep later. (Is honor bad in that case?) Thanks everyone for the reviews... and yes, The Ever Insane Jamie K: I love cookies! (Do I get one?)  
  
So, on with the story-ness... LOL!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''Paris... I think you should hold it there.'' Briseis said, knowing that her demand wouldn't be of any use. Paris had learnt that same night as he tried to approach Helen that she was about to be married to someone who could have been her father. And, even for Paris, that was too bad.  
  
Briseis asked him to stop. She'd been doing so for the past half an hour, when Paris had decided to challenge Pentesilea to a drinking contest. And of course, she'd agreed. Briseis started thinking that it was a big feeling of doom that was taking over her, but how would she be able to stop him now, specially when a young amazon wanted to show her cocky cousin with who you don't mess.  
  
She rose from her seat by Paris and tried to drag him away. He was dizzy by now, Briseis knew it. And his vision must have been blurry too. Paris had never been much of a drinker, and even if he'd been, challenging an amazon to knock him down in any way was very dangerous. Taking his arm, she tried to pull him away from the table where he faced Pentesilea. But he did not flinch...  
  
''You have to help me.'' Briseis pleaded Pentesilea. The amazon just looked up at her standing and shrugged.  
  
''He's too young, I told him. Take him if you want, but he's too stubborn too.'' Briseis found it amazing that the amazon had been drinking so much and she didn't seem changed at all. Surely she knew how to hold her alcohol... unlike Paris.  
  
Paris grabbed another goblet and Briseis made him drop it. She whacked her cousin over the head and Pentesilea laughed. Paris just looked at her cousin oddly as if she'd suddenly gone crazy, but then .... His head fell on the table and he dozed off to sleep. Briseis, with a sudden panic attack, checked on him to make sure he was ok, and when she'd done so she noticed that the people surrounding him and Pentesilea were worried as well. Even the amazon was! With a silent look, the amazon stood up and helped Briseis carry the young prince.  
  
They both disappeared down a corridor leaving the watchers to find some fun somewhere else. It was not too difficult, though: Achilles had just started another drinking contest against Ajax.  
  
''Where do we take him?'' Briseis asked Pentesilea as they walked towards the rooms. ''I don't even know where he sleeps.''  
  
''And should I?'' The amazon answered, resolute, asif that were none of her business. ''Hey, when he comes back from la-la land, I would like you to tell him that he's too impulsive for his own good. Ok?''  
  
''Along with a slap.'' Briseis muttered, and then noticed that the amazon was already leaving. She called out a 'wait' to make her turn around to her again and she did so. ''What's your name?''  
  
''Pentesilea. I am part of the Amazons from the West.'' She answered. ''Why?''  
  
''Thank you.'' Briseis said. ''I don't think any other amazon would have helped me... even less him.''  
  
''Amazons wouldn't have let him drink to start with.'' Pentesilea said with a wink. ''But I needed some fun and he deserved a lesson: when you challenge an amazon, you have to be sure you'll win.''  
  
And without further reply, she headed back to the party, with her bright red hair moving from one side to the other. Briseis made a mental note that she'd make a good friend and ally... and kept that in mind.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''Excuse me, are you Princess Andromache?'' A voice called behind her. Andromache turned around to face a beautiful brunette with long curly hair and soft dark eyes. She nodded and waited for her to speak. ''I am Cassandra, from Troy. My father spoke to me about you.''  
  
Oh, yes. Andromache remembered. The Trojans were good people, according to her parents, and her father had mentioned that he'd happily make deals and friendship with them. What Andromache didn't suspect, was that one of them would come to her in such a direct way.  
  
''Pleased to finally meet someone from your kin.'' She said, and offered Cassandra a goblet of wine, noticing she didn't carry one. The Trojan took it with a smile, and drank off it. ''I have heard about you as well.''  
  
Good, Cassandra thought. Because I've seen what you will become , we're even there. But they weren't, since Cassandra knew what her fate and future would be... and Andromache only knew about Cassandra in very basic things.  
  
''I think you served Apollo, is that right?'' Andromache asked. She had obviously heard the story... a story that Cassandra didn't usually like to tell, but there was some need of bonding here.  
  
''Yes.'' She said, and nodded. ''I was a servant of Apollo once, but I was fated to leave the temple. My love towards the God opened my eyes and made me see things I didn't want to miss.'' Like who will be my family, she added just in her mind.  
  
The legend said that Cassandra had received the gift of foresight when she served Apollo. She was beautiful and smart, something of high value amongst the Trojans. The God had given her that gift on hopes to win an undying love... but Cassandra rejected him and so she was cursed: she would know what the future would hold, but none would believe her, even when she saw everyone's doom.  
  
And now she was determined to make the best predictions possible, as soon as she could. She observed Andromache... she knew that she'd be part of her family, but knew that the future could be changed as well. What she had seen was just one possible outcome. The rest was in her hands.  
  
''What brings you here? I don't think you will be in the competition, will you?'' Cassandra asked the other woman. Andromache hesitated.  
  
''In fact, no.'' She admitted. '' But my father thought that it was about time I started meeting people and made allies with other lands. I'm not sure why he wanted me here so badly. He could do allies without my help.'' She added with a smile.  
  
Cassandra just flashed a wide grin. This was her chance.  
  
''Well... how about you start making allies with Troy?'' It was a deliberate invitation to friendship. Andromache couldn't help but smile as well, and with a nod they started to chat happily. Soon, the Trojan princess found that she was intelligent and would have been able to set up a battle if needed.  
  
With the plan still in her head, Cassandra decided that it wouldn't be too difficult to feel at home with her. Across the room stood her oldest brother, speaking to Odysseus and the tempestuous and beautiful Penelope.  
  
But Hector was not too interested in the conversation, but on the person her sister was talking to. He couldn't figure out how Cassandra had the guts to quickly meet her if he'd just seen her once and was already chickening out before going to talk to her. But hey, that was Cassandra.  
  
He turned his attention to the two in front of him. They were having an argument about what would be the best way of directing the troops in a beach and how land should be taken. It was rather odd for Hector to see two people who were so different and at the same time so similar. It was a perfect match... but they'd both yell at him if he said it.  
  
With a slight smile, he turned to see if the rest of his relatives were near at all. But, nope. Briseis had gone with Paris, he knew that. But right now none of them was in sight, and nor was Pentesilea- Hector feared that she'd been chewing on Paris after an offense. (Did amazon bites hurt more than usual? Was it like the bite of the werewolf?)  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of the horrible thoughts, he headed to where Cassandra was standing, still with Andromache. Right now they seemed to be making the typical small talk, about the competition, the competitors... and gossip about everyone else in the room. Girls will be girls, Hector thought.  
  
But as he got near and Andromache smiled up to him – and he almost melted in a puddle of goo, needless to say- Pentesilea entered the scene with a playful smile. Not for Hector or for the two women... but to herself. The three turned to her.  
  
''What happens?'' Andromache asked the amazon. It was obvious they had met before and they were friends by now. And noticing that smile and happiness in the red haired woman was a clear sign of mischief. ''What have you done?''  
  
''Me? Nothing.'' A sensation of panic crept over Andromache. That answer was what her friend would say after she'd whooped a barbarian king's butt or something similar to that. ''I just happened to be there when a Trojan prince decided to drink too much wine along with his pride.''  
  
''Hades in Hell, how more stupid can he get?'' Cassandra muttered with a curse.  
  
''Don't worry, her cousin is with him.'' She added with a smile. ''But I think you should go see him.''  
  
Pentesilea started walking away towards the room, and the other three followed. Cassandra kept wondering of men were born this stupid or they developed that ability. Hector was thinking about the lecture Paris would be getting when he reached the room. And Andromache... was noticing Hector for the first time.  
  
And that was when Cassandra stopped swearing and, with a smile, decided that her time had come. The perfect chance! Yay! 


	4. Belching, camping and drowned rats

A/N: First of all, I humbly apologize for the delay. There have been exams, a week away and having my account blocked because of someone who decided to delete my 'Guide to the X Mary Sues' for (and I quote) 'Reason: 0'. Now, if someone could explain?  
  
Thanks for the cookie! (is very happy) And thanks for the reviews! Yes, indeed... Achilles comes into the picture now. Let's say that this chapter is the one where things start falling in place. (smile) Lots of love to all, and please leave all trash in the bin on your way out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
''This will be the worst hangover ever.'' Briseis muttered as the group eyed the younger prince. He seemed to be peacefully dozing in his bed. ''He was a bit green a moment ago, but now he'll be ok.''  
  
''He just needs some sleep. And let's hope that he's not the first one to try luck in the tournament.'' Pentesilea said. ''I don't think he'll be ready to crawl off the bed until midday.''  
  
''Let him sleep, then.'' Hector said. ''The first thing he'll hear tomorrow when he wakes up will be me lecturing him on how you DON'T mess with amazons and alcohol.''  
  
The others just gazed at him for a moment and finally decided that he was right. Pentesilea happily dragged Briseis along with her, saying that there was a guy she knew that she'd like. His name was something like 'Anichillator'. Briseis just knew he was something close to the ultimate killing machine. So she soon gave up in remembering his name.  
  
Cassandra looked back at Andromache and Hector as she left the room. Hector was sitting on his brother's bed cursing in his mind. She knew that for sure. And the girl... the girl was looking out the window as if nothing happened. In girl language, that meant that she liked him and wouldn't want to let him know.  
  
''Say something.'' Cassandra nudged her brother lightly along with her whisper.  
  
''Like what?'' He hissed back, and Cas knew that he was starting to panic a little. ''I bet that when I open my mouth I'll start ranting.''  
  
Andromache turned to look at them now, and the two of them just grinned. She expected them to say something. Like that she could go, or that they needed her for something. Cassandra looked at her brother, who was completely off. She kicked him hard in the shin and he flinched.  
  
''He'll be fine, don't worry.'' He said with a smile, trying to swallow the 'OWWWWW!' that he was about to mouth. He sent Cassandra a hurt glare, and she decided to head to the door with a smile.  
  
''I'll leave you here for a moment. I bet Paris needs someone to take care of him for a while now. Maybe he'll wake up again... I'll try to find something to nurse him back to health.'' She grinned. ''Don't move, ok?'' She said, and closed the room's door behind her.  
  
Oh, yes. I'm so clever. She mused, proud of herself. And now let's hope that she's not as shy as he is...  
  
But of curse, there was one mistake in Cassandra's plan. Something that at the time had seemed so minimal, so insignificant and tiny that she hadn't even bothered to check: if Paris would really remain asleep at all. But it was worse. Paris was not only awake...  
  
Andromache had smiled. She sat by Hector and they started the typical and silly chatter that every teen/young person does when they want to keep their mind clear and their mouth shut (in case something inappropriate slipped). It was so cliché... 'Where do you come from?' 'Do you like it in here?' 'How are you getting along with everyone?' 'Are you in the competition?' ... And a long list of useless and meaningless etcetera.  
  
But of course as things started getting better between the two and there was barely any tension left... Paris became greener. (If that was possible.) He opened his eyes, and of course didn't notice that his brother and the love if his life where there. He rarely noticed a thing, though. That was just him.  
  
He stood sitting on the bed for a moment. Silence between the three. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then...  
  
BLEARGH!  
  
Total throw up.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Briseis was bored. Pentesilea had tried to introduce her to some people who where in theory the most worthy heroes of all time... but she got sick of them in matter of minutes. In her wanderings, she found a couple of interesting things to tell her cousins and friends the next time she saw them.  
  
Like that a guy called Narcissus had been staring at his reflection in the swimming pool and had somehow tripped and fallen into the water. He'd been saved by Perseus and his girlfriend, a nice girl called... how was it again? Oh, yeah. Andromeda. Or that she'd tried to recover her hood and had stumbled upon Odysseus and Penelope making out in the closet. Actually, that had been rather funny. (The Nile was not just a river in Egypt.)  
  
But apart from those funny incidents, she felt lost. As if this was room for someone else, but she didn't belong in there. She hadn't showed up here to compete for Toy. She wasn't even interested in anyone in the room, except maybe for her relatives and friends (but they were busy now anyway). So she just sighed and tried to see if someone else in the party could provide some sort of entertainment. Unluckily for her, nobody seemed about to do something crazy.  
  
Apart from her redheaded newfound friend, of course.  
  
Pentesilea was talking to some guys and gestured for Briseis to come listen. As she started making out their topic of conversation, she started to show interest. Briseis had just dared some heroes to do some odd sort of camping out in the woods. It wouldn't take them too long to get there with the horses. She also said something about going in couples so that in case that someone got lost they'd notice earlier and no one would be left alone.  
  
''I'm in.'' Briseis said, once Pentesilea had finished explaining.  
  
''Ok. You go with him.'' The red quickly added, pointing at the blond bomb who Briseis had noticed earlier. Achilles. She wasn't sure if she should feel panic or relief. So she just started blankly (and a bit dumbly) at him for a second.  
  
During the second of panic she was about to ask 'WHY ME???' but she decided against it and decided, with the part of her mind that was rational, that it was good chance too meet someone else and become friends. The fact that he was drop dead gorgeous never crossed her mind. Or so she tried to tell herself.  
  
''Ok ,then.'' Pen continued. ''Briseis will go with Achilles, Andromeda and Perseus, Narcissus and Cassandra, Penelope and Odysseus –let's pretend that none of us saw what we say in that wardrobe – '' That got her a glare from the couple. ''... and that leaves me and Helen. So, we are set then. Helen, come with me to get the food we need. The rest of you pack your things and get going.''  
  
She set up everyone as if she were directing a battle. Come to think of it, Briseis had heard that Pentesilea would come to be a good fighter and leader. She started believing it now. As her friend and the blonde planned to do a kitchen raid, the rest of them gathered some blankets and readied themselves to go. Briseis rushed to get her things and soon found that everything was ready. When the two girls came back with some bi packets of food, the march started. (Even if Pentesilea protested because they'd waited for them to come back instead of heading off without them.- She found it an insult to her camping skills.)  
  
Briseis laughed along with the others as the red ranted. She ogled Achilles beside her in his horse and wandered: What would happen if somehow they ended up lost and alone?  
  
- - - - -  
  
As they headed out of the room, Hector tried his best not to laugh. It had been a miracle that his brother's belch hadn't gotten to any of them. Andromache had a blank stare in her face, between surprised, dumbstruck and maybe angered. But Hector... He was just dying to laugh at the first chance he had.  
  
''Sorry about that.'' He said, biting his lower lip.  
  
''Unless your alter ego is your brother's stomach, there's nothing to be sorry about. Besides, my dress came out unharmed.''  
  
Well, at least she takes it with some sense of humor, Hector thought.  
  
Being lost in thought for a moment as the two of them walked back to the party, Hector didn't even notice his surroundings. Everything about Andromache seemed so soft, so natural. There wasn't a trace of those forced smiles that princesses were often meant to have plastered on their faces all day long. He watched her walk, move. Live, in a nutshell. So lost in thought...  
  
...That he didn't see where he was going and fell head first into the pool.  
  
When he came back to breathe he noticed that Andromache had stopped walking and eyed him oddly for a moment. And then she started laughing. A soft, almost musical laugh. Her warm eyes scanned him there, looking like a drowned rat. Then she held out her hand for him to climb back out of the pool. But as he had suspected, she was way too fragile to be able to pull him out... and she ended falling in too.  
  
This time, when she emerged, it was Hector who was laughing. She splashed some water on him and sent him a mock offended glare. A girl called Megara rushed up to them and looked at them. Surprisingly, none of them were drowning.  
  
''The second rescue of the night?'' She asked.  
  
''Huh?'' The couple said, obviously unaware of the mess Narcissus had made.  
  
''Dah, forget it.'' She said and shrugged, and turned to keep chatting with a hue guy called Hercules.  
  
In a few minutes, the two had managed to get out of the water with considerable amount of effort... and looking indeed like drowned rats. Hector decided it was better not to fix his look on her while they went back into their rooms. Just in case se had a big brother that decided to smack him.  
  
''Rather an odd night.'' She said, as they rounded a corner as they neared her room, both of them leaving a trail of water from the pool to the building.  
  
''I've seen even odder. With my family it's usual to have things happening to you.'' He shrugged. Andromache laughed. There was something about her, something so ethereal and beautiful in her dark eyes. Fire burned behind those eyes.  
  
''I see.'' She answered. ''Maybe tomorrow I could keep discovering what it means to be part of the family.''  
  
If you only meant that, he thought.  
  
''I hope so.'' They were in front of her room, and she opened the door. She squeezed his hand lightly and closed the door softly, looking at him until she disappeared behind the door. Hector turned around... and became tomato red.  
  
''Goodnight.'' She'd said. Maybe it was just the typical thing to say. Right. After falling into a pool and almost getting belched over. If she still hadn't rushed running in the opposite direction, there was a chance she would be able to live with the remaining family members.  
  
Hector smiled. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to come to the games after all. 


	5. Change of Fate

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this! :) It will be over very soon... Maybe a couple more chapters. LOL! Enjoy!

''OMG, I can't believe I let you talk me into this!'' Andromeda told Pentesila as she looked at the dark woods. There was a sound of howling not too far away, and her knees started knocking. Andromeda wasn't really too much of a warrior, and she also knew that the only weapon at her disposal in case she needed it would be a frying pan.

And with her aim, she'd probably knock out her own friends.

''Stop talking like a brat, ok?'' Helen stated. Pentesilea sent her a 'look-who's-talking' look, but said nothing. ''All I'm saying is that there's nothing out here in the woods that could or would attack us, since we are many, the animals wouldn't be too interested in us, and they won't bother in eating us.'' Just as she finished her inspirational speech she turned to the spot to where Andromeda was looking...

... and had a nervous breakdown.

''LIKE, OMG,WHAT'S THAT???''

Briseis jumped (almost) unwillingly into Achilles' arms. Narcissus stopped looking at himself in the fing mirror he just HAD to bring along- just in case the monster would ruin his oh-so-perfect features. Pentesilea and Perseus readied themselves to fight, and so did Achilles once Briseis stopped hugging him to death. Even Penelope and Odysseus lifted their heads from behind the bush where they were making out.

In front of the stunned group (and the hysteric Helen) there were a bunch of bushes that moved suspiciously. Briseis and Andromeda held onto each other in case they had to run away, and everyone else (but the still screaming Helen) got closer with the intention of stabnating (A/N: So, ok, I just made that up.LOL.) the foe.Pentesilea was holding her sword with suck rage that she almost stabbed Odysseus' foot on her race to the bush.

The bush started shaking violently. The thing would show up. There was a glimpse of it, and soon it was visible... du du duuuun.

A bunny.

A white, cute as hell, little bunny that some kid would just choke to death because it was so lovable. Even Helen stopped screaming after five whole minutes - not because it wasn't a hydra, but because her throat started aching.

''Ok guys, drop the swords. Helen had her first Blonde Moment of the night.''

''I had a what?''

''Second, now.''

Helen looked dumbfounded and said nothing, because Briseis, Achilles and the lovebirds were laughing their butts off. Andromeda shook her head and picked up the Bunny of Doom while she sweetly talked to the rabbit ( ''I shall call him Squishy, and he will be my Squishy and I will feed him and love him, and he will be mine.Can I keep him, Perseus?''). Narcissus was busy again contemplating his reflection in the mirror, and soon announced that he was off to sleep (for everyone's relief- there is a limit to the times you can answer the question 'Is my hair alright?').

''So, Helen.'' Pentesilea called, as the rest of the group sat around a fire (that almost burned Achilles' foot). ''What do you think about the youngest Trojan prince?''

''He's cute.'' Helen blushed a little. ''Is this going to be this game with questions, and if we don't want to answer we have to give something?'' The boys groaned.

''My day is over then, goodnight.'' Perseus stated. Andromeda smiled beside him.

''It was curiosity.'' The amazon said.

''Well, they must have liked each other at some point if Paris found her worthy enough to get drunk because of her.'' Briseis said, almost not noticing. Pentesilea elbowed her to shut up, but it was too late. The whole group was looking at them now. ''Whoops.''

''Did he do that for me?'' Asked Helen, in a voice so sweet that was close to creepy. She made goggly eyes as if she'd just been told the most beautiful thing in the world- ''Your eyes are like the sea, hair like gold, yadda, yadda, yadda...'' and she obviously hadn't seen Paris belch.

''Now, she IS a bit creepy.'' Andromeda said, before she rose from her seat and she and Perseus headed off to sleep (she kept the bunny close to her because Pen had mentioned the word 'stew' at some point and she was starting to fear for her Squishy's life.). In matter of minutes Odysseus and Penelope had disappeared again behind a bush (ahem), and only Briseis, Achilles and Pentesilea were left.

The amazon just had to watch Briseis for a second before deciding that it was time for a strategic exit. It was too obvious she wasn't going to sleep, so she made up the excuse that she was off to hunt something behind some bushes (that turned out to be the couple eternally making out- Penelope and Odysseus. Imagine their faces when a fierce amazon was about to go bow happy on them.), but the excuse was enough to leave the other two alone.

''So...''

''So...''

So, yeah. Achilles and Briseis didn't have much of a conversation because it's what often happens when two teens who like each other are left alone because their friends have willingly left them there (that is translated as 'You have no escape').

''Nice trip.'' Briseis ventured, hoping to break the ice. 'OMG, how could I ever say that?' She mentally kicked herself. ''...''

''Yeah''. There was another moment of tense silence. ''...''

''It had been very long since I went out like this. I was... three, I think. My stupid baby cousin Paris tripped over a stone and fell into a river and Hector had to get him out, soaked and whining while my uncle (I still don't know how he's survived this long without a heart attack) tried to make all the adults around believe it had been deliberate, because how would it look that a king had someohow let his kid almost drown? Cassandra was going nuts because she'd lost her doll and ...'' 'Rant, rant, rant. I can't believe I'm actually saying this.' She thought.

'Make her shut up, make her shut up, make her shut up.' Achilles was thinking. He leaned forward and kissed her. 'Well, at least she's not talking anymore now.'

In the distance there were heards twin 'YAY!'s that sunded suspiciously like Andromeda and Pentesilea and an agered 'Shush!' from Odysseus. But of course, Briseis at that moment was too dazzled to shout back at them. And it didn't look like Achilles planned to chase the three to whoop their butts.

It's what often happens when you have something better to do.

In the kitchens of the palace, only the last ones to leave the party were left by now (and most of them were too drunk to make much noise...

''Couldn't sleep?'' Andromache practically glittered under the dim light. The pale blankett tossed about her shoulders over the pale blue dress made her blend with the darkness reigning. She'd woken after sleepless hours needing something to eat, and was surprised to find the kitchen already full.

''With my dreams, never.'' Said Cassandra with a rather bitter smile. She was knawing on some fruits and handed an apple to Andromache. The princess took it and observed the darker- haired woman. Cassandra's dark eyes and hair –just like her brother's- seemed to shine with their own light. She wore a simple olive green tunic and let her hair fall about her eyes. She looked lost in thought.

''What troubles you?'' Andromache asked casually. ''Anyone who's seen what the future will hold would be glad to know what will happen. If things are good, or bad, you'd always know what to do. Or even when to escape.'' She smiled. ''No one can run away from their fate.''

''You are wrong there.'' Cassandra answered softly, sipping on a goblet of soft wine. ''There are many futures, so many twists and turns in space that you can never be sure what is the right option when they are so far away. Only the inmediate choices are obvious.''

''And what keeps you from sleeping?'' Came the question again. ''Every day, everyone who doesn't have your gift sees all the different outcomes, and can never be sure about what's going to happen. At least you have the feeling of knowing how somebosy will be like, how they can react in different situations... it's quite an advantage if you think of it. You're not as easy to fool when you see all the different outcomes of the same person.'' Andromache tried to reason, possibly trying to make the trojan feel better.

Cassandra smiled. This was the typical understanding response she would have expected from Andromache. She was seeing danger ahead, something that had happened that night that changed Cassandra's future and her plans. Only she was not sure what.

''Why are you here, Andromache?'' Cassandra asked. ''You don't compete. And your father surely has enough alliances.'' Andromache seemed to be struck by this well-intentioned question. Not because sh'd felt offended, but because it seemed to be a topic she avoided.

''My father wants me to find a husband.'' She finished quickly, hoping that was enough. She smiled slightly, showing that she didn't hold anything against the foresighter. ''And he wanted me to see whoever he'd chosen, to make sure it wasn't someone I'd loath.''

''Is there someone you hate?'' The other joked.

''Some of them are a bit pompous- namely this Narcissus guy.'' She laughed. ''But no, no one I really hate.''

''Someone you like, though.'' Cassandra stated. Andromache looked up from the table and took a sip of wine from the goblet Cassandra handed her. The princess of Thebe just nodded with a slight smile.

But something was telling Cassandra things were turning out wrong. It was like a voice at the back of her neck that told her that all the happy plans she'd made when she'd first looked at Andromache were about to change. She expected a sign, a reason. Even an excuse. But she wanted to know what was going on.

Andromache looked out the window, lost in thought. As if being called by invisible forces, Cassandra opened the door. And there stood the Theban king, Eetion. He'd been walking back to his room at this hour, but he was glad to find Cassandra looking at him and his daughter not too far away.

Eetion was a good king. Cassandra knew it. He was fair and loving with his children as he was to his people. He had a wide smile on his face and saluted the Trojan princess with elegance. She returned the gesture and felt a chill down her spine. The change, the mistake. It was like a presence in the room.

''My dear, Andromache.'' He said, with his sweet smile. ''I've found you a husband.''

Andromache lifted from her seat and her father took her hands in his with pride. Cassandra took a deep breath. She'd foresighted the next thing Eetion would say, and had to sit down. The variable, the wrong turn. The closing of the Perfect Future.

''I'm sure it's someone I will like. Do I know him?'' Andromache asked.

''Indeed you do.'' Her father smiled. ''And were nice as well. I happily inform you that soon you will be the proud wife of the soon-to-be king of Itaca , Odysseus.''

Cassandra felt the urge to yell.


End file.
